Various surgical procedures involve the use of medical devices that require an energy source, e.g., to provide a discharge force to components of the devices. For example, an intraocular lens inserter device may be used to deliver a replacement lens within an eye suffering from a cataract. Such an IOL inserter may require an external power source to push a lens loaded into the inserter into a patient's eye.
Accordingly, energy sources for IOL inserters and other medical devices would be useful.